GOWS~Part 3: Returning to the Castle
Return to Castle Wolfenstein (November 19, 2001) Story In 10th century AD, a fearsome warrior named Heinrich 1 and his army of dead warriors and black magic dominated what was left of Western Europe, he was close to total domination, until a group of preists lured him into a trap and used their powers to seal him underground. A millenia later (in 1943) as Nazi germany was beginning to lose their grip on Europe after their campaign for Africa failed, the leader of the SS (none other than Heinrich Himmler) devised a plan to release Heinrich and use him and his armies to help Nazi Germany win the war, BJ Blazkowica was then on loan to the OSA (Office of Special Actions) to investigate suspected Nazi activity in Egypt and destroy their Paranormal experiments in the nation. But as BJ and Wesley's plane was shot down by the Nazi Female division (led by a woman named Helga von Bulow) and they were imprisoned in Castle Wolfenstein, BJ must escape and stop the Nazis from awakening Heinrich. Gameplay Complete Playlist The gameplay is just a bit more different. Though you can shoot your way out of a mission, but sometimes it's best to go at some missions by using stealth. There are a wide variety of weapons that BJ can use in this game ranging from many types of pistols, sub-machine guns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, and even some weapons that do serious damage such as grenades, a flamethrower, a Panzerfaust and even the game's rotary gun: the venom. It is also important to utilize these weapons and try to use each one so you'll know which one is the best in the current situation. There are also some puzzles to solve in order to progress through a certain stage or even go to the other stage. The game also saw a release on consoles which includes the Prologue stage where BJ and Wesley were on their mission in Egypt. Reception It was a good game, but it didn't receive much reception from fans or critics, leaving the game franchise to be in an 8 year limbo. Wolfenstein (2009) Story In the closing days of the war, the Nazis are trying to make a last desperate attempt to turn this war in their favor. They have discovered that a parralel dimension can be opened by the use of crystals in the German Alps which is close to the German town of Isenstadt, BJ is sent to investigate, BJ then gets help from the Kreisau Circle (a group of German rebels fighting against the Nazis) who are trying to free Isenstadt from the Nazis. Gameplay Complete Playlist The gameplay is almost the same as in RTCW, only this time, BJ can only carry 2 weapons in the game (though other weapons can be collected and selected via a weapon wheel, BJ's health also self-regenerates (like in the Call of Duty games) apart from the weapons BJ can use, he also uses what is called the Thule Medallion which can give BJ a variety of powers such as to do more damage to enemies, decrease the damage done to BJ or slow down enemy movement or to walk through portals and gain many powers which allows BJ to see enemies, an enemy's weakness and open Thule Tomes covered in stone. Reception The game did quite well, though another game wouldn't come until another 4 years.